


Glorfindel's New Home

by balrogtweety



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balrogtweety/pseuds/balrogtweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel arrives in Rivendell and finds a new love along with a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel's New Home

Banner made by balrogtweety 

 

Glorfindel's New Home

 

Glorfindel sat at his desk in his chamber reminiscing of the past. He thought of all he had accomplished through the years. In a couple of months, all would be sailing to Valinor. His mind drifted back to the time he arrived in Rivendell.

Many years earlier,

The Balrog-Slayer had just arrived in Imladris and pledged his allegiance to Lord Elrond. As he got up from the ground, he noticed movement out of the side of his eye and turned his head. There before him was the most beautiful elf he ever saw.

He had long hair that was black as midnight. His eyes were chocolate brown, skin a little tanned and clothes that were the color of the night.

Glorfindel almost fell over because of the beauty before him. His leggings got tight in the front and he tried to pull his tunic down to cover it as he rose off the ground. It was then that his heart tugged in his chest as he realized that he met his soul mate.

As the years went on, Glorfindel left little gifts for his soul mate. He didn’t want to push the elf into anything right now. Just getting to know him was a thrill, as they became fast friends. Glorfindel loved the way Erestor handled himself in council meetings. He could wag his tongue with the best of them without even raising his voice. He knew the ins and outs of every scroll, message and treaty. Erestor could find every loophole in contracts.

One day as Glorfindel walked down a corridor, he bumped into Erestor. Erestor was carrying a tray of hot food and it ended up all over his clothes.

“Erestor, I am so sorry. Are you hurt?” Glorfindel asked. The stunned look on Erestor’s face told him otherwise.

“No, I think I burned myself,” he choked out the whispered words. The food was hot and the tea made its way into his clothes to burn his skin as the tray fell to the floor.

“Come let’s get you out of those clothes and let me check you.” Glorfindel picked up the Advisor and made his way to Erestor’s rooms, which was closer.

They entered the room and Glorfindel sat him on the bed. He quickly divested the elf of his robe and tunic before he made his way to the bathroom for some water and salve to help heal the burns. It was then that Glorfindel found out about what type of elf Erestor was. He stood before the other elf and stared at the chest of Erestor. He had breasts. Not like a woman but darn near close enough.

“What type of elf are you, Erestor?” Glorfindel inquired putting down the supplies beside him on the nightstand.

“Have you never heard of an ellian?” Erestor could feel the blisters start to form and they were painful. He cringed as the pain became worse.

As Glorfindel watched the pain on the other elf’s face, he set to work on getting him cleaned up and put salve on the blisters. It didn’t sink in until he was finished.

“You can have children?” Glorfindel asked as he knelt in front of the other elf. “I have heard of ellians but I thought they died out long ago. We had quite a few in Gondolin. Elves sought them out because of the strength and courage they had during battle and the caring nature when children are around. Where did you come from, Erestor?”

“I came from Gondolin as you did. I heard of your heroics when I lived there as a scribe in the library when Gondolin fell. I was one of the few ellian that escaped.” Erestor’s pain on his chest was calming itself. “Thank you for your assistance on the burns. It feels much better.” Erestor stared at the Balrog-Slayer a few minutes longer.

They looked into each other’s eyes and that’s when it hit Erestor. “By the Valar, you’re my soul mate!” It was more a whisper than a thought.

“Yes, my love,” Glorfindel replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I knew it right from the moment I set eyes on you in the courtyard when I arrived. I wanted to wait for a while to see if it was true and as the years went on, I fell more in love with you each passing day.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I have been waiting for you all my life.” Erestor shied away when he made the next statement. “I have never been with another ellon or elleth. I kept myself hidden all these years because I didn’t want anyone to think I was a freak. I don’t know how many still reside in Middle Earth but as far as I can tell, I’m the only one here. Males in Imladris have never had children before.”

“I don’t think you are a freak, meleth (my love). I was friends with a few ellian in Gondolin and got to know them quite well. Therefore, I have an advantage over many elves. Ellian’s need tender loving care but don’t piss them off, as the humans would say. You are a fierce breed when it comes to fighting or having children. I would love for you to have my children, Erestor. I never got married in Gondolin, as you would know. I have also never been with anyone since my arrival.” Glorfindel turned his back on Erestor feeling shy all of a sudden.

“You would want children with me? Why?” Erestor got on the bed with his feet underneath him beside his soul mate.

“I want a family. I have watched Elrond with Celebrian and I want what they have: love. I was an only child when my parents died. King Turgon raised me and Idril became my sister. I watched out for her until Tuor arrived. He married her and I became lonely once more. I spent every waking day with Ecthelion, my best friend. We gradually became lovers but nothing else.” A tear slid down his face. Then he felt a hand caress his cheek.

Erestor felt sorry for his friend. He watched a tear slide down the slayer’s face and wiped it away. He turned Glorfindel’s face towards him and kissed him. It was a light kiss but a kiss nonetheless.

Glorfindel felt the lips on his and moaned. He had wanted to do this for months but didn’t have the courage to approach the Advisor. Imagine him, the great Balrog Slayer, scared of love. He opened his mouth slightly to let its mate enter.

Erestor’s tongue slid through his lips wanting access and when granted, he inserted his tongue inside tasting every corner. He heard the moan and this made his leggings tighter in front. He had grown to love Glorfindel secretly and now was his chance to show it. He pushed Glorfindel back on the bed and straddled his hips. Their hands clasped together and he raised them above his mate’s head.

“Do you want this, my love?” Erestor asked, leaning over. His heart was beating so fast it felt it was going to burst.

“Yes,” came the whisper. Glorfindel bucked his hips up wanting more contact. His cock was making his leggings tight.

“You realize that if we do this, we are bonded for life. There will be no going back.” Erestor wanted this more than life itself. He waited for his soul mate for a long time.

“Yes, I want this. I want us to be together forever but I don’t want to hurt you. You might become pregnant the first time.”

“I can wait in that area. You can take me from the other opening. We can still bond that way. I don’t know if I want a child right now either. We can wait a few years for that.” Erestor’s breathing became erratic knowing he was going to bond with his mate.

“Yes,” Glorfindel whispered. His passion was growing and his heart was pounding madly.

They both rose from the bed and got out of their clothes. Erestor saw that Glorfindel’s body was different than he thought. He had broad shoulders and a slim waist. As he looked further down he realized that Glorfindel was endowed rather nicely. He watched as a drop of pre cum settled on the end of his cock. Erestor licked his lips wanting to taste him. Erestor got on the bed with hunger in his eyes.

Glorfindel saw his mate on the bed and he exuded sex. Erestor had a few muscles on his upper body and stomach as well as his legs. He was much smaller than a warrior but for someone who worked as an Advisor, he was nicely built. He watched as Erestor licked his lips and he looked down at his body. His cock was rock hard and on the tip was a drop. He took his finger and gathered the drop. Making his way on the bed, he brought his finger to Erestor’s lips and placed the drop on the tongue that protruded from it.

When the drop ended up on his tongue, Erestor moaned at the taste. It was salty with a hint of something else. He brought his hand to his own cock and rubbed the underside with his palm. He knew he was ready by the way his body felt.

Glorfindel straddled his soon to be bonded mate’s hips and aligned their cocks up with each other. This brought a hiss to his lips and he leaned forward to kiss his mate again. This time the passion was overwhelming as hands touched every part of skin that they could reach. He brought their cocks together in one hand and stroked them feeling the body raise under him.

When Erestor felt his cock with its mate, he raised his hips. If he wasn’t taken soon he was going to explode.

“Take me now, my love.” Erestor’s hand roamed the chest before him. His fingers found their way to the nipples, turning them into hard nubs.

“Yes.” Glorfindel stroked their cocks together one last time before releasing them. He leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the oil that sat there.

Erestor shook when Glorfindel started inserting one finger then another inside Erestor. This brought on a moan from both lovers.

Glorfindel rubbed is lover’s stomach to relax him. Gazing into Erestor’s eyes, he watched for pain. When he saw no pain, he then entered with a third finger.

Erestor watched as Glorfindel poured oil on his fingers and rubbed it on his cock.

“I will do this once then later I will show you how to do it.” Glorfindel raised Erestor’s legs onto his shoulders and entered him slowly.

“I, Glorfindel of Imladris, take you Erestor to be my bonded mate. As I bind myself to you, we become one heart, one soul, one eternal love. You hold my heart in your hands. I will always love you, be there for you, and always protect you. I will be your strength. May Eru bless our binding. I love you."

“I, Erestor of Imladris, take you Glorfindel to be my bonded mate. As I bind myself to you, we become one heart, one soul, one eternal love. You hold my heart in your hands. I will always love you, be there for you, and always protect you. I will be your strength. May Eru bless our binding. I love you."

Glorfindel bent over and took Erestor’s lips with his own needing the contact. Their tongues duelled trying to take possession. They broke apart needing to breathe. He leaned back and started thrusting his hips making Erestor’s cock bob on his stomach.

Erestor stared up into his mate’s eyes seeing the love. It was then that he felt his soul rise up from his body and entwine with its mate. It brought his passion higher in his body. He could feel his stomach muscles tighten ready to release himself.

Glorfindel grabbed Erestor’s cock and began to pump it up and down.

“Come for me, my love,” Glorfindel whispered and moved his hips faster wanting to be deeper, to feel the tightness that surrounded his cock.

“Yes,” came the reply. Glorfindel felt his soul leave his body to entwine around its soul mate. It was the greatest feeling yet. He could sense himself ready to explode so he drove into Erestor harder trying to get release.

As Glorfindel hit his prostate the fourth time, Erestor yelled his release as his muscles clamped down on the cock inside him. He felt the warmth spread inside and his soul mates love.

When Glorfindel felt the cock in his hand spill, his own cock was restricted of movement, which made him release himself inside the body before him. He screamed his release as he arched his back and felt his soul come back to him. However, there was more. He now could feel Erestor inside him. Erestor had also taken a bit of his love’s soul.

Glorfindel was breathing hard when his soul returned. He was aware of his mate’s love for him and his heart expanded with the feeling. He leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

Erestor was trying to control his breathing but lips found his before his lungs could object. A passionate kiss made his cock twitch. He began to chuckle.

Glorfindel broke the kiss and wondered what was funny. Then he felt the twitch against himself and began to chuckle.

“Ready for round two, my love?” Glorfindel was ready for a second round but it was Erestor’s first time and he didn’t want to tire him out.

“No!” he exclaimed trying to control his laughter. “I’m out of breath, I’m tired and you’re a little heavy.” He tried to push his husband off but he wouldn’t budge.

“I’m sorry, my love. I forgot I was bigger than you.” Glorfindel carefully slipped out of his husband and laid beside him. He leaned over his lover’s chest and licked up the pearly white streams that were left there.

When Erestor saw what Glorfindel was doing, it made him moan. “If you don’t stop that, you will have one tired elf on your hands.” He combed his fingers through the golden hair, which felt like silk.

“You realize that we are now married. We’re going to have to tell Elrond about this. I never thought I would be married when I was reborn.” Glorfindel gathered up his husband into his arms and kissed his lips.

Erestor tasted his love for the first time. He almost crawled over the golden body to ravish him again but stopped himself. He broke off the kiss.

“I know. He will be happy for us. He’s always been trying to set me up with someone and I was never interested. Somehow I was waiting for someone and that someone was you.” Erestor nestled into Glorfindel’s neck placing a passion mark there for all to see. “I love you.” He laid his head down on the shoulder of his bonded and fell asleep.

“I love you, too,” Glorfindel replied and then heard the soft snore. Grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed, he covered them. A smile graced his face and he leaned into the dark hair before reverie overtook him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrond was in his office waiting for Erestor to return from lunch. He knew his advisor was working in his rooms this morning wanting some peace to finish a submissive to Thranduil. It was well past noon and he was getting concerned.

He stood in front of the door to Erestor’s room and knocked. He waited a few more minutes and knocked again.

“This is unusual. He should have answered by now,” Elrond said to himself.

Inside the room, Erestor felt warm and cozy. It was then that he heard a knock on the door. ‘Who would be disturbing my sleep?’ he thought.

‘Maybe it’s Elrond. It is the middle of the afternoon my love,’ came the answer.

‘How can you read my mind?’

‘We bonded our souls which usually happens between two elves who love each other.’

“I guess I’ll get up and answer it since it’s my room,” Erestor said. He got out of bed and donned a robe that was on a chair. He made his way to the door and pulled it open. There stood Elrond.

“Why are you in a robe, Erestor?” Elrond asked when the door opened.

“I…” Erestor began and let Elrond enter.

Elrond looked about the room and noticed Glorfindel in the bed through a door. “I guess I know the answer to that.” He watched as Glorfindel sat up and stared at him.

“We can explain, Elrond,” Glorfindel began.

“No need to explain. I had hoped that this would happen. I watched the love between you begin to grow years ago. This is wonderful! You know what type of elf Erestor is don’t you, Glorfindel?” Elrond took a seat in the sitting room. He watched Glorfindel don a robe then took a chair.

Glorfindel entered the sitting room and took a chair. “Yes, Elrond, I know. We have also something to tell you.” He rose his hand towards Erestor who took it and sat him on his lap. The Balrog-Slayer turned his head towards Elrond and smiled. “We bonded this afternoon. I accidentally ran into Erestor at lunch and spilled his tray all over him. He had a few burns that we took care of and that’s when I found out he was an ellian. I never thought that in this life that I would have a family until I saw Erestor. I thought ellian no longer existed.”

“This is wonderful, my congratulations! Yes, there a few ellian about but not many. You didn’t take Erestor, did you Glorfindel?” Elrond was worried about his friend. It would be painful to be taken his first time but he didn’t see any pain on Erestor’s face, just love.

“Yes but I took my husband but from the other end. We decided to do it this way so that we wouldn’t have children by accident.” He took Erestor’s jaw and kissed him lightly.

“Husband, I like the sound of that,” Erestor kissed his husband lightly.

“When the time comes, you will let me know when you do this? It can be quite painful for your first time, Erestor. Your hymen is quite thick. Because of you being a warrior, it protects your lower region from being damaged. When you decide to do this, to have children, I want both of you in the House of Healing so that we can take care of you. There will be lots of blood and if I know Glorfindel, he’s well endowed so there could be some tearing. I’m not saying this to scare either of you but it’s for your safety, Erestor.” Elrond sat back in his chair.

Glorfindel looked at Erestor. “Do you still want children after what he said?” He was running his hand up and down Erestor’s back. He could feel the tension building up.

“I…” Erestor was scared. He turned to look at Elrond. “How do you know all this, Elrond?”

“My mentor from Linden was a healer from Gondolin. He birthed a few of the children that came from ellian and wrote down everything he discovered. I have a book in my private collection that he gave to me when I left Linden to come here.”

“In that case, I will be in the greatest of hands when our children are born. Our children…” Erestor repeated.

“Yes, our children will be the best cared for children. We will do as you say Elrond. We will come to the healing house when the time is right.” Glorfindel gazed into his husband’s eyes with love.

“Now as for the rest of the day, you both can have it off since you are married. My congratulations again, my friends.” Elrond rose from the chair and made his way out.

Erestor and Glorfindel just sat in the chair, not realizing that Elrond had already left. They only had eyes for each other.

“So what do we do now? Go back to bed or go back to bed.” Glorfindel kissed his husband again.

“I vote for going back to bed.” Erestor rose, took Glorfindel’s hand and led him back to bed. They curled up together with arms wrapped around each other and they talked a long time.

~~~~~~~~

Elrond was happy for his friends as he made his way back to his study. This was going to be the greatest celebration that Rivendell has ever had. He married Celebrían a few years ago and they just found out they were going to have twins. His children would now have a companion to play with. He hoped that his friends didn’t wait to long to have children. This brought a smile to his face. Life was good.

~~~~~~~~

Erestor was working on a scroll in his office when a pain hit him in the chest. He never felt it before and didn’t know what is was that hit him.

“Ahhhhh!” Erestor screamed and fell forward on his desk.

Elrond heard the scream and ran to his advisors office. He saw Erestor slouched over his desk with his eyes closed.

“Erestor? What’s wrong?” Elrond asked as he began to examine him.

“I…don’t…know…” Erestor breathed through each word. “My…chest…hurts…”

Elrond saw Melpomaen run towards them.

“Mel, go find Glorfindel,” Elrond demanded.

“But my Lord, he’s at the northern boundary,” Mel began, “They’re not expected back until later in the week.”

“Then send a message that Erestor is hurt. And send a servant to the healing house for a stretcher.” Elrond kept an eye on Erestor for signs that what was going on didn’t effect the ellian part of him.

The stretcher arrived with two other elves from the Healing House. They transported Erestor to a private room and Elrond began his examination of his advisor. As Elrond pulled the sheet up over Erestor’s body, Celebrían entered the room with water and a cloth.

“How is he, my husband?” Celebrían asked.

“I can’t find anything wrong with him,” Elrond replied.

“Did you not tell me that Erestor and Glorfindel bonded a few weeks ago?” she questioned, putting the supplies on the nightstand.

“Yes but,” Elrond stopped in his wording. It was then that he realized that it was Glorfindel. “Glorfindel!”

Celebrían smile when she realized that her husband was not thinking straight.

“Go,” she told him. “I’ll take care of him.”

As Elrond was making his way to the courtyard, warriors were making their way to Imladris. Both parties arrived at the courtyard at the same time. Elrond ran up to the warrior who had another elf on his horse.

“Glorfindel!” Elrond screamed as he pulled the warrior from the horse and set him on the ground. “What happened?” he asked no one in particular.

“We came across a small band of orcs that surprised us,” one warrior replied. “Glorfindel was fighting when another orc came up from behind him and stabbed him on his left side.”

Elrond was examining Glorfindel. He tore the shirt from Glorfindel’s body, bundled the shirt up and applied a compress to the wound to make it stop bleeding.

Two healers came running with a stretcher and placed Glorfindel in it, transporting him to the Healing House. They place the Balrog Slayer on the bed beside Erestor. The bed was big enough to sleep three people. This gave the healers room to clean Glorfindel up before Elrond could assess the damage done.

Erestor began to moan when he felt the bed dip beside him. It was then that he felt a calming effect begin in his chest. He didn’t know where he was but when he rolled over, he felt another body beside him. Erestor opened his eyes and turned his head. When they came upon his husband, he knew what had happened. Sitting up in bed and looking at Elrond doing his work, made him feel better.

As Elrond was stitching up Glorfindel, he watched as Erestor woke from his slumber. “How do you feel, Erestor?” Elrond asked.

“What happened?” Erestor asked as he wiped a hand across his face.

“You slumped over at your desk. It wasn’t until Celebrían reminded me of your bonding with Glorfindel that it was he who was hurt. He’s going to be all right. The sword didn’t pierce anything major.” Elrond then applied salve and a bandage across the wound. “I know this is a private question but did you and Glorfindel finish the binding of your souls?”

“What do you mean?” Erestor asked.

“Have you made love to Glorfindel yet?” Elrond questioned.

“Nnnooo,” Erestor replied timidly.

Elrond smiled at his now shy advisor.

“I know it’s a lot to say but it must be completed,” Elrond replied going to Erestor on the other side of the bed. “Erestor, when two souls bond, the bond must be completed for each to heal. You have felt Glorfindel in every way possible but if you have not taken him then he can’t feel if you’re in pain, where you are, or how you feel.”

“What should I do then, Elrond?” Erestor asked.

“He’s made love to you for two weeks,” Elrond answered. “All you have to do is reverse the rolls.”

“He’s never showed me how to stretch him.”

Elrond smiled again at the shy advisor. Who would have thought that talking about your sex life would make an elf bashful? Then again, Erestor was a different kind of elf. An elf that can have children.

“Erestor, come, I will help you,” Elrond said.

Elrond proceeded to teach Erestor all there was to know about making love to his husband. They moved Glorfindel on his right side further into the middle of the bed so there was no pressure on his left. As Erestor stretched his husband, Elrond left the room. The advisor put his cock to the opening of Glorfindel and repeated the words of bonding. He heard his husband groan knowing he was hitting his prostate. Erestor then felt his soul reach out to Glorfindel. His love grew exponentially as he got closer to his own release. Erestor reached over and took Glorfindel’s cock into his own hand, stroking it hard.

In his sleep, Glorfindel could feel his soul being pulled from his body. He thought he was on his way to the Halls of Waiting when he felt another soul surround him. The Balrog Slayer then knew that Erestor was making love to him to complete the bond. He moaned when his prostate was hit time and time again. The words of bonding were said in his mind.

Erestor’s soul felt the words of bonding and knew that his husband was going to be ok. Erestor began to stroke Glorfindel to completion. As he felt the juices of his husband surround his fingers, he came inside with a force he never knew he had. His soul began its descent into his body, feeling another part of Glorfindel enter his own. Their love was now complete. He kept his cock inside Glorfindel feeling a new kind of love for the first time.

‘I love you,’ Erestor thought.

‘I love you too,’ Glorfindel repeated in his mind.

When Erestor heard the words, he knew that his husband was going to be ok. He wrapped his arms around Glorfindel carefully and fell asleep.

The next morning, Erestor felt the blankets pulled aside. He thought he was in his room until he heard voices. He then snatched the blanket to cover his modesty.

“Morning, Erestor,” Elrond whispered. He didn’t want to wake Glorfindel. The slayer needed his healing sleep.

“Morning, Elrond,” Erestor replied. “How is he?” he asked as he sat up.

“Much better this morning,” Elrond responded. “His wound is completely healed thanks to your bond. But he will need a few days rest to complete the healing.”

“That’s good,” Erestor said.

************

The day arrived when the newly married couple came into his office. They came to him late in the afternoon.

“Elrond, we would like to talk to you privately.” Erestor and Glorfindel took the chairs before the desk.

“Come in, my friends. I take it that you want to have children now.” Elrond took his seat.

“How did you know?” Glorfindel asked.

“What’s the reason to have foresight if I didn’t know? Besides, your child will be close in age to my own. Now when do you want to do this?” Elrond picked up his wine and took a sip.

“We want to do this as soon as possible. We’re ready to have elflings and we want them to be close to your children. Can we do this tomorrow?” Erestor asked nervously.

“That would be fine. We have no pressing matters right now and the boarders are quiet. I will get the healing room ready for you two today and I will see both of you in the morning. You understand about the pain you will go through.”

“Yes, but will it be that bad? You know I can’t handle pain very good.” Erestor was getting nervous.

Glorfindel watched as Erestor fiddled with the sleeve on his tunic. Taking his husband’s hand into his own, he tried calming him.

“There will be a little pain but if everything goes right then there should be very little. We will talk of that in the morning. Right now, I want you both to go to your room and rest. I will send a tray so that you can get all the rest you need, Erestor. I don’t want you to strain yourself tonight. That means no lovemaking. You will need your energy for tomorrow after you recover. You might get pregnant on your first try so I will be checking you after it’s over. Are there any questions?” Elrond watched, as Erestor was getting nervous.

“No, we understand.” Erestor rose from his chair and both of them left the study.

Glorfindel got a servant to light a fire and place candles around the room. He knew that Erestor was going to be worried about what they were going to do the next day. As they entered, Erestor gasped. He was in awe of what he saw.

“I want you relaxed and ready for tomorrow, my love.” Glorfindel took his love’s hand and led him to the bath where someone had prepared it. “I am going to take care of you tonight and help you unwind. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you and I want you refreshed. Tonight is just for you.”

He helped Erestor off with his robes and eased him into the bath where he washed him from head to toe. Glorfindel then dried him off and placed a warm nightshirt on him. They made their way to the fire in the sitting room where they noticed a tray set on a table. Glorfindel sat behind Erestor and brushed the tangles out of his hair. After that, they ate in silence. Both were a little tense. This would be the first time for Erestor and with a healer present. After eating, Glorfindel took Erestor’s hand and they laid on the rugs before the fire. Neither had said a word during the whole time. Glorfindel spooned up behind his husband and they both fell asleep before the fire.

Elrond got the room ready for them. He hoped that everything would go well. A private room was set up with everything. As he placed a pitcher of water on the table beside the bed, the door opened. Elrond watched as a tense couple came through the door and closed it.

“Everything is ready. Are you both ready for this? You can back out if you want.” Elrond wanted to make sure that what they were to do was the right thing.

“I’m ready Elrond.” Erestor stood before his friend with Glorfindel standing behind him and arms wrapped around his waist.

“Then let’s get started. I am here as a healer. If you want me to leave while you do this I can.”

“No, Elrond, we want you here. I know it’s unusual for someone to be in a room when a couple make love but I want you here. Besides, I don’t want to hurt Erestor. I have never been with an ellian before and don’t know what to expect.” Glorfindel was getting nervous now.

“Very well then, both of you get undressed and get in the bed. I will talk you through this so that there is little pain for Erestor.” Elrond turned to Erestor. “I want you on the bottom. This way you can be stretched more easily and your body is more relaxed. Glorfindel make him relax with kisses and petting when you get into bed. Do what lover’s do.”

“Well if we’re going to have children we better undress.” Glorfindel started to undress his husband because Erestor’s fingers wouldn’t cooperate. He wanted to do this for his love and he hoped that everything would go well.

As they both disrobed, they only had eyes for each other. Both crawled into bed and started kissing. It felt a little embarrassing doing this in front of Elrond but Glorfindel could feel his husband relax in his arms. He made sure that Erestor’s back was towards Elrond so that he couldn’t see the healer. Their kissing intensified before either of them knew it. Glorfindel had Erestor on his back and he straddled his hips.

“Are you ready, my love?” Glorfindel asked as he tried to control his breathing. His cock stood out straight and laid against his lover’s cock. He moved his hips to grind their cocks together.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Erestor bucked his hips when he felt the other cock against his.

“Elrond, we’re ready,” Glorfindel said as he stared into Erestor’s eyes.

“Now, what I want you to do Glorfindel is to use your fingers and stretched his virginal opening. You will find it behind his sack. It will be slick with its own fluids so you won’t need oil and it will be tight so be careful.”

Glorfindel did what he was told. He sat between Erestor’s legs and opened them up. Erestor grabbed his knees and pulled them to his chest. Glorfindel lifted the sack and entered with two fingers carefully. The inside was lubricated so he spread his fingers to stretch his mate. On instinct, he took his other hand and caressed the cock above it. It was leaking fluid, which brought a moan to his lover’s throat.

Erestor was a little nervous when Elrond was talking but when he felt fingers enter him he tensed. As a hand caressed his cock, he loosened up a little and a moan escaped his throat. His passion started to rise making his cock leak.

“Insert another finger Glorfindel. With you being slightly bigger than the average elf, Erestor needs to be stretched.”

As the instructions were told to him, Glorfindel did what Elrond told him. He inserted another finger and spread his fingers feeling the juices leak out.

“Now, slick yourself with oil to ease the way inside. When you come to a barrier push slowly until you feel it tear. Erestor there’s going to be some pressure but you will be alright.”

As Glorfindel held his cock in his hand, he inserted it into his husband.

“I love you, my husband.”

Erestor felt his mate’s cock at his entrance and he heard the words. He knew they were true. “I love you, my husband.”

As Glorfindel entered, he encountered the barrier and he watched Erestor’s face. He saw a little pain in his eyes but nothing serious. He pushed slightly harder against the barrier until it broke. It was then that he felt liquid surround his cock making him slicker.

“Elrond, something’s the matter. I can feel extra liquid inside.” Glorfindel stopped what he was doing not wanting to hurt his husband.

“It’s alright, Glorfindel,” Elrond reassured his friend. He was rubbing his back to help him relax. “It’s blood. This is what helps making love easier on an elf for the first time. It’s normal. Now take it easy so that Erestor can become used to the idea. Make love to him slowly.” Elrond turned his back towards them. He prepared the salve that will help numb the pain as well as any tears that might be visible. It was also to give them time alone.

“Are you ready, my love? I want this to be as painless as possible.” Glorfindel was trying to reassure his love by stroking his cock up and down while pushing in and out with his own. It felt different from the other opening.

“Yes,” came the response. Erestor felt a little pain but it was bearable. He never felt like this before but his soul reached out to his love one more time. “I can feel your soul.”

“That’s because I’m making love to you this time in a different spot.” Glorfindel slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He was trying to control himself but it was a losing battle. “I can’t hold out much longer. You’re so tight here.”

“Don’t hold back. I’m so close. Come with me my love.” Erestor forgot all about Elrond being in the room. It was just him and Glorfindel. His senses heighten further until he couldn’t stop himself. He released his essence over Glorfindel’s fingers making him scream.

Glorfindel felt the liquid pour over his fingers and released his own inside his love. He felt their souls entwine once more making him feel the greatest love he ever felt in both his lives. He panted as he stopped. The look on his husband’s face said everything. He was loved.

“Elrond,” he whispered. Glorfindel couldn’t say anything else.

“Now pull out of him slowly,” Elrond said as he approached the bed. He watched Glorfindel pull himself out and his cock was covered in blood. Elrond gave him a washcloth to clean himself up.

Glorfindel washed himself with the cloth and sat on the foot of the bed. That was when he seen the blood on the sheets. There was a lot of it. “My love, did I hurt you?” he asked.

“No, my love. I feel a little sore but all right. Why?” he asked. Then he let his legs go and sat up. A searing pain ripped through his lower region making him gasp and that’s when he seen the blood. “Elrond, what’s happening?”

“It’s alright, my friend. This is normal. Your first time will produce this much blood. Let me check you, lie back.” As Elrond checked him, he noticed a little tearing and swelling. He cleaned up the area and used a little of the salve to numb the pain. He covered Erestor with a sheet and went to the door. He asked his assistant to help. Glorfindel got off the bed and donned a robe.

Elrond picked up Erestor off the bed and a new mattress and sheets were replaced. He carefully placed Erestor back on the bed.

Glorfindel crawled into the bed with his love and gathered him in his arms trying to sooth his hurts.

“I love you.” Glorfindel was placing small kisses to his husband’s neck as he whispered the words.

“I love you back,” whispered Erestor. He felt more love come from his mate than before. “Elrond, am I ok?”

Elrond came back to the bed, placed a wrapping of the salve between Erestor’s legs, and covered him again. “Yes, you will be fine. I want you to stay here for the night. And before you ask Glorfindel, you can stay too. I will send a tray. I want to check you before you go to sleep tonight again. It’s just a precaution.”

“All right, we’ll stay. Thank you my friend for everything. You know, it felt somewhat funny having you here when we did this but I’m glad. This may be your only time to do something like this.” Erestor snuggled into Glorfindel’s arms.

“We’ll see my friends. I’m glad I was here, too. Both of you get some rest. Everything will be taken care of so you don’t have to worry.” Elrond gathered up his healing supplies and left the room.

Erestor looked at him puzzled. ‘Wonder what he meant by that?’ he thought.

‘I guess we’ll find out later,’ Glorfindel replied.

Later that night both Elrond and Celebrían entered the healing room. Celebrían brought clean gowns and a few personal things from their rooms for the morning as well as their dinner. Elrond placed his supplies on the bedside table. He shook Erestor awake.

“Erestor, time to wake. I need to check you.” Elrond watched as the eyes of his friend came into focus.

“Elrond, is it morning yet?” Erestor asked a little groggily. He tried to focus to see where he was. He then realized he was in the healing house.

“No, but I need to check you. It’s time for dinner. Celebrían wanted to visit so she came to help and brought you dinner.” Elrond moved the blankets aside but left them on Glorfindel. The Balrog-Slayer woke when he felt the blankets being moved.

“Elrond, Celebrían!” Glorfindel grabbed the blankets up to his chin to cover his chest. “I didn’t know that you were coming.” His modesty showed in the redness of his checks.

“Glorfindel, it’s only me. Besides, you have a robe on that covers everything.” The Lady of the House was readying their meal for them. She was nine months pregnant and all was going well for them. “I brought clean dressing gowns and things for the morning. I came to see how both of you are fairing. I worry about you. I will leave you to your work my husband.” She gave Elrond a kiss before she left. The Lady hoped that Erestor was with child. She would be happy for them.

Erestor spread his legs so that Elrond could check him. It was a little embarrassing to do this with another elf but Elrond was a healer after all. He hissed a little when fingers touched his sore area.

Elrond had pulled the wrapping away from the groin area. It was still a little inflamed but the bleeding had stopped. He quickly cleaned the area and put more salve on the red spots but didn’t replace the wrapping. He cleaned his fingers and did a check on his lower abdomen. The healer closed his eyes and searched. There! It was faint but still there was a light.

“I’m glad to say that everything is all right and that you are pregnant, Erestor.” He watched as he gave the news to both his friends. A look of shock came over them.

“Are you sure, Elrond?” Erestor was the first to speak.

“Yes, I’m sure. The light is faint being that it only happened a few hours ago but yes, there is a light. Now,” Elrond said as he sat on the edge of the bed, “according to my book, you have to have two weeks of bed rest for this pregnancy to take effect. An ellian’s life cycle takes harder to adjust than females. Before this happened, I forgot to ask you a question Erestor.” The healer felt ashamed that this question should have been asked before they started the procedure.

“What’s that Elrond?” asked Erestor.

“When is your life cycle? Did you have one already?”

“I don’t know when my cycles are. My body is more male than female. Let me think.” Erestor stared out into space then his eyes got wider. “Oh by the Valar!” He looked to Elrond then to Glorfindel. “My breasts were a tiny bit sore a week ago. Is that something?”

“Yes it is. In a female’s cycle, their breasts become a little sore just before they ovulate. That’s why you are pregnant now Erestor. This is my fault. I should have asked that question before we started this.” Elrond felt sorry for what he done. Were these two ready for a child? He didn’t know.

“It’s ok Elrond; we both expected this to happen. You did warn us that I could become pregnant the first time.” Erestor took his friend’s hand rubbing the knuckles to reassure him. “It’s not your fault.”

“No, Elrond, you did warn us.” Glorfindel placed his hand on his friend’s arm. “We’re going to have a baby! We’re going to be parents!” The warrior was ecstatic. “I’m going to be a father!” His eyes all of a sudden got wide and he turned to his mate. “You’re going to be a…” Glorfindel hesitated not knowing what his husband was going to be. “What does that make you, Erestor? What do they call an ellian that gives birth to a child?”

“It makes me a nada. It’s a combination of Nana and Ada. That’s what I am together, a mother and father.” Erestor was beaming with the news. They were going to be parents!

“Now, your pregnancy Erestor will last as long as Celebrían’s so expect the worst: swollen feet and hands, weight gain of course, cravings, aches and pains, all the usual, oh and especially morning sickness. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask as I have a lot of information in that book.” Elrond turned to Glorfindel. “You will be going through all this with him. Take care of him my friend.” The healer rose from the bed and got the dinner tray for them.

“I will Elrond. I love Erestor with all my heart and I wish to see him in no pain. I will take great care of him.” Glorfindel lightly kissed his husband.

“Good, then eat. Tomorrow you can go back to your quarters Erestor and you will have two weeks off. I will get Melpomaen to fill in for you. He will look after the other scribes and I will take care of the correspondence.” With that said, he left the husbands to their dinner.

The next two weeks were not going well for Erestor. He was bored. He read everything in his collections of books. But the one thing that was great was having his husband beside him. When he wasn’t with Erestor, Glorfindel was doing his job of being captain of his guards for a few hours in the morning. The rest of the time, they were together which was wonderful.

Elrond checked Erestor each morning to make sure his friend was still pregnant. After two weeks, he was given a clean bill of health and Erestor went back to work.

Life was grand in the secluded sanctuary. Celebrían had given birth to twin boys three months later. Erestor was just starting to show when this blessed event happened. He cooed over the twin boys and helped in any way he could. After all, he was going to need the experience when his own child was born. By this time, he kept his own secret. He was going to have a boy. He never told anyone so it was a surprise when his son came into the world nine months later. Glorfindel named him Amras.

Glorfindel couldn’t have been happier when his son was born. He had jet-black hair like Erestor’s and sky blue eyes like his Ada. Amras was much loved in the valley. Everyone came to see the baby that was born to the two males. It was then when Elrond checked Amras that he wasn’t surprised to find out that the elfling was also an ellian.

This made the proud parents overjoyed. They had hoped that Amras was able to bear grandchildren for them.

As the years passed, Amras grew to be a happy elf. He played with Elrond’s twins who were named Elrohir and Elladan. The trio was inseparable. Where you saw one, the other two were not far behind. But something had changed between Elrohir and Amras. His feelings were troubling him. He secretly loved Elrohir. They all entered warrior training together five years before their majority and that’s when Amras felt something change inside of him. He went to his parents to talk to them and find out what the problem was.

Amras ran to Erestor’s study. “Nada, I need to talk to you,” he said as he opened the door. He stopped in his tracks at the scene before him. His Ada was kissing his Nada passionately. Amras watched the display before him seeing the love that his parents had for each other.

“What’s the matter, did something happen?” Erestor knew that his son would not disturb him unless something was wrong.

“I don’t know. I somehow feel different. Something in the pit of my stomach.” He placed his hand on his stomach feeling a twitter inside.

“What do you mean different?” He never had the talk with his son about him being an ellian. He and Glorfindel decided to talk to him when the time came. He knew now was the time.

“I don’t know,” Amras repeated. “It’s like a…I don’t know and it’s scaring me. What is wrong with me?” Tears were streaming down his face. He dragged his sleeve across his face wiping them away.

“Sit down, I think it’s time we told you what you are.” All three elves sat on a couch with Amras in his Nada’s lap. Erestor looked to his husband and smiled. “We were waiting for this to happen. You remember years ago we talked about you having an extra opening down below behind your sack?” Erestor was running his hand up and down his son’s back to calm the young elf.

“Yes, you said when the time comes both of you would tell me.” Amras sniffed trying to clear his nose.

“Well, as you know I gave birth to you and that’s because I’m an ellian.” Erestor waited to see what kind of reaction his son would have at the word.

“What do you mean, ‘ellian’?” Amras looked to his Ada for confirmation. “Ada, what is an ellian?”

“An ellian, my son, is an elf that can have children. You are born with both female and male parts. If you happen to fall in love with either an elleth or an ellon, you can have children. Do you understand?” Glorfindel wasn’t sure if he made any sense but knew he did when he saw the look on his son’s face.

“You mean to tell me that I can have children if I fall in love with a male?” Amras thought this was wonderful. It was then that he realized his parents were both male. Being raised by two males never occurred to him. He had fallen for his best friend, at least one of them. “Why do I have this feeling that something inside is changing?”

“Your body is changing to make room for the womb to develop so that you can carry a child. I went through the same thing in Gondolin. Do you want Elrond to check you over to make sure of this change?”

“I think I would like that. I believe you both but I want a healer to check me.” Amras was scared. He would like to have Elrohir with him. “Can I have someone in the room with me?”

“Yes you can. We will be there. Was there someone else you were thinking of, my son?” Erestor knew of the looks at the Hall of Fire that his son had for Elrohir. “Would you like one of the twins with us?”

The look that came across Amras face was shocking. “How… I guess I can’t fool my parents now can I? I would like Elrohir to be there. I love him, Nada. The more time the three of us spend together the more my feelings for Elrohir grow. We have spent time alone together talking about things and we fell in love a couple of months ago.” Amras bowed his head when he made this confession.

“You haven’t made love yet have you?” Erestor was growing concerned because they were not past their majority. “You know that it’s against the rules of elves not to have sex before your majority.”

“No, we haven’t, we’ve only kissed.” Amras fingered his sleeve, feeling embarrassed.

“It’s alright, my son, I shouldn’t have asked. We raised you to be truthful to yourself and to be open about problems.” Erestor hugged his son and took his husband’s hand in his.

“Amras, have you made a decision on who you want to make love to the first time at your majority celebration?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes I have. I want Elrohir to be my first and only. I want no other to be my first time lover. I want my first time to be special.”

“Does he know what to do when it comes to lovemaking?” Erestor questioned.

“We thought the both of you could teach us if you will. You have both been our tutors these many years in everything but love. Can you do this for us; teach us the proper way of making love? Elrohir will have to learn from someone on how to make love to an ellian if we want children.” Amras felt good being open with his parents. It brought them closer as a family.

“About that part, I think it would be better that Elrond teach you. He was the one that taught us how to do it the first time.”

“Maybe you are right. It’s going to feel weird that Lord Elrond will be teaching his son on how to make love to an ellian.”

“But just think,” Erestor continued, “when he taught us how to do it properly, you were conceived the first time. When we decide to have another child, we will do it again but we will not need Elrond’s help this time. I don’t want to scare you but there will be pain when Elrohir first enters you. It’s not an opening that is to be used at all times. It is used for the sole purpose of having children. You may want to wait until that day arrives.”

There was a look of shock on Amras’ face. He did not like pain. He remembered the one time on the practice field when using real swords that Glorfindel allowed them to use. He came out of the battle with a wound to the shoulder. The cut was deep. However, it was his first skirmish that Elladan gave him. All was forgotten when they arrived at the healing house with Elrond in tow.

“Alright, Nada, I will talk to Elrohir about this some other time. Right now let’s go talk to Lord Elrond about my changes.”

All three left the study and made their way to the House of Healing. At this time, Elrond was putting together some of the complicated herbs for healing serious injuries. This required skill that only Elrond encompassed. There was a smile on his face when he recognized the footsteps coming down the hall. He could distinctly recognize his seneschal and his chief advisor but the third he could barely make out. It was as if those steps were covered up by the others. When the door opened, he turned to see his favourite family entering. Elrohir was beside him learning about healing herbs. He wanted to be a healer like his father.

“Elrond, can we talk to you a moment?” Erestor asked. He directed his son to a chair beside a table that Elrond was working at with herbs.

When Amras entered, he saw Elrohir standing beside Elrond. He blushed as his eyes made contact with his first love. Elrohir smiled back.

“Of course, Erestor, what can I do for you?” Elrond cleaned his hands of the juices of the plants on a rag. “I take it has something to do with Amras and his changes that his body is going through.” He turned to his son. “Would you like to leave us alone for a bit? This looks like a family matter.”

“No!” Amras shouted. “I’m sorry but could Elrohir stay? I want him here.” He strode over to his love and placed a gentle kiss on his love’s lips, taking his hand at the same time. “This is going to involve you too.”

“How did this come about, my son?” Elrond asked. For the first time he watched as his son had affection for a male.

“When the three of us became best friends,” Elrohir started, not taking his eyes off Amras, “my feelings for Amras changed about two months ago. We talked about it and…we love each other, Ada. I want Amras to be my first when we have our majority celebration but that won’t happen until after he has his celebration. We will not break the rules for anyone. It is the way of the elves.”

“You can stay, my son. I’m happy for you by the way. How does Elladan feel about this being that you two share a soul?”

“Elladan is fine with this. He doesn’t want anyone to know but he also found love. His eyes are set on Lindir, our minstrel. Don’t tell anyone. He will tell you on his own.” Elrohir turned to Amras. “Now what’s this about, my love? Is something wrong with you?”

“Yes. I don’t know how to tell you but here goes.” Amras took a deep breath and released it. “You know that Nada gave birth to me? Only my parents and your parents know.” He hesitated. “I’m an ellian.”

“You can birth children? That’s wonderful! I knew there was something special about you. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach but was afraid to ask. When we get married we will have children!” Elrohir blurted out without realizing what he just said. He heard gasps from behind him and turned. “What? What did I just say?” He looked to each of the faces behind him.

“You just said that when ‘we get married’,” Erestor replied. “Are you telling us you want to marry our son, Elrohir?”

“Oh, Elbereth! I did say that didn’t I?” He looked to Amras who had a shocked took on his face.

“You want to marry me, Elrohir?” Amras asked.

“Yes, if you will have me, my love,” Elrohir replied. He took his love’s hands in his and bent to the floor on one knee. “Will you marry me?” He then produced a silver ring from his pocket. “I know that we can’t get married until after our majority and that’s five years from now. I’m willing to wait and I know it’s going to be hard to keep my hands to myself but we can make it. I want you in my life, Amras. I love you.” He declared his love before his father and Amras’ parents.

“I’m speechless. Yes!” he exclaimed. “I will marry you.” He watched as Elrohir placed the ring on his right hand. Then another ring was placed in his hand. Amras looked to Elrohir with a raise eyebrow. He heard a chuckle in the background and looked at Elrond. There was the biggest smile that any elf would love to have in their lives and it was directed at him.

“This ring is for me.”

“Why the right hand, Elrohir?” his father asked, watching Amras place the other ring on his son’s right hand.

“I read up in the library that if the ring is placed on the right hand then it means that he is taken. When we have our majority, that is, after Amras has his, I will take it off and place it on his left hand as my betrothal to him. In one year after our betrothal, it will be replaced with a gold band.” Elrohir turned to his love. “I would like us to be betrothed on the day of your majority and exactly one year later, I want us to marry. It will be a special time for us then. What do you say?”

There was silence in the room for a few minutes. Amras was taking all this in when he felt more love than ever come to his heart. It was then that he knew. He loved Elrohir with every fibre of his being.

“Yes, I would love that. How long have you had these rings?” Amras asked.

“I picked them up this morning. I knew in my heart that I would marry you. It came to me in a dream with you and two elflings running around outside playing. I don’t know about the dream but it now makes sense. I think that the elflings were ours. I can’t be sure.”

“Are you telling me that you’re going to have twins?” Elrond asked.

“I don’t know, Ada. I don’t have foresight like you but this dream was so real. The children are not identical being that one was dark and the other light. Both of us are dark haired so who has the blond elfling?”

“I don’t know, my son. Maybe in time it will show up when it happens. Right now I need to see about Amras.”

“Now I hate to put a damper on this but I came here to ask your father some questions on my change. Will you stay?” Amras asked. “This will involve you also if we spend our lives together.”

“Yes, I will stay.”

“Now before we start, Elrond, how did you know we are here about Amras’ changes?” Glorfindel asked.

“Remember he has a book on this. It probably tells of the life cycles of each ellian and at what stages each ellian goes through during their lifetime.” Erestor turned to look at Elrond for confirmation.

“You’re right, advisor. I expected this for some years now after he was born. I read the book again because of you, Erestor. After you were born, Amras, and knew that you were also an ellian, then I would have to keep my mind sharp on what happens to an ellian.” Elrond cleaned up the table and put everything away carefully. “Now, what can I do for you Amras?” Elrond stood next to the young elf. He was more feminine than his Nada at the moment and it made him more beautiful.

“I was on the practice field and got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I thought it was something I ate at lunch but then when I talked to my parents, they told me about the changes my body would go through to make way for child bearing. They suggested that I come to you and get checked over.” Amras was playing with his fingertips because it was embarrassing to talk like this to someone else other than his parents.

“Well, then, let’s go to a private room and check you out. Are you about five years from your majority?” Elrond knew exactly how old Amras was because he was only nine months younger than his own twins were and they were born in the same year.

“Yes, but what has that to do with my body?” Amras asked. All five of them made their way to the private room and Elrond closed the door.

“Take your clothes off for me. I want to give you a thorough examination. As for your age, it says in the book that at the stage of five years before majority, that your body will make room for a womb so that you can conceive children. I want to check you and make sure that this is happening.” Elrond showed Amras behind a screen and held out an open back gown to put on after.

Elrond left the room for a few minutes and returned with a tray of supplies.

Erestor and Glorfindel took up chairs on the other side of the table with Elrohir standing behind them. Elrohir never said a word during this time. He wanted to know all about ellian’s and if was going to marry one then he would listen and learn. Besides, his father was a healing teacher and who should know but his father.

Amras came out; trying to keep the back closed but was not succeeding. He climbed up onto the table and laid down. He was a little scared but then a hand took hold of his. He turned his head to see a smile on his Nada’s face. Behind them stood Elrohir. ‘I love you,’ he mouthed the words. He watched as Elrohir mouthed the same words back.

Erestor saw the movement of the lips and smiled. It seemed like yesterday that he was here giving birth to his son and now he was soon to be leaving home with his true love. He grabbed Glorfindel’s hand in his as a tear slipped down his face.

“What’s the matter, my love?” Glorfindel enquired when he saw the tear.

“Just remembering when our son was born.” Erestor replied.

Elrond checked over Amras without embarrassing him too much and pulled the gown down.

“Well, one question I need to ask, Amras?” Elrond was washing his hands and turned, wiping his hands on a towel. “Do you know when your life cycle happens?”

Amras looked to Elrond. “What do you mean ‘life cycle’? What do you mean?”

“Have you had any pains in the lower region, swelling of the breasts, craving certain foods at any particular time of the month? Ellian have similar symptoms to when females have their life cycle.” Elrond rose the young elf to a sitting position. He watched, as his son took up a sitting position to Amras’ right. Elrond noticed that their hands were clasped like lovers. This pleased him.

Erestor, being the loving elf, came around the table and sat by his son on his left. “Have you had any of these symptoms? My nipples ache and my ankles swell at certain times of the month so I know what Elrond is talking about.”

“Yes, I do have them. I crave…” He was to embarrassed to mention his craving.

“What do you hunger after? It can’t be all that bad. I crave broccoli. I just can’t get enough of the little flowers that tickle my throat. It is the most…” Erestor blushed at what he was about to say but couldn’t say anything.

“I remember.” Glorfindel said. “You have an insatiable appetite for…” he blushed.

“You’re not talking about sex are you Ada, Nada?” Amras asked.

“Yes we are but it never happened until you were conceived. After that, it was embarrassing. It comes at the inopportune times. Why is this happening to him now, Elrond? It shouldn’t happen until after his majority.”

“Maybe it’s because he is only part ellian. Remember, Erestor, you had two ellian as parents. I have a list of ellian that are left in Middle Earth now. Now, Amras, it can’t be that embarrassing. What is it?” Elrond asked. Then he heard a chuckle from Elrohir. “What’s so funny, my son?”

“Do you want to know his craving? Can I tell them?” Elrohir looked to his love for approval. When he saw the nod, he chuckled again. “It’s twigs off a birch tree. I watched him one time when the three of us were having a picnic about six months ago. We were under a tree when it first started. After we had just finished, I watched as Amras picked a twig off the tree behind him and started chewing on it. I thought he was using it to get rid of food from his teeth until I saw his jaw going up and down. I never said anything. I thought he was strange then but when it happened a second time, I asked him. He told me it only happens at certain times of the month and didn‘t know why. Nothing was ever said about it again.” He kissed his love on the cheek to show his affection. “I’m sorry for laughing, my love. I didn’t mean to do it.”

“That’s alright, my love. Is it something that I should watch?” Amras directed his question at Elrond.

“No, but watch how much you eat. It is used as a muscle relaxant. If you consume to much someone might take you for sleeping or being dead. How much do you eat?” Elrond asked Amras.

“Just one about two inches long. It has a flavour that I crave and after I eat it, it seems to calm my body.” Amras felt a draft in the back of himself and pulled the gown around making the front ride up a little more showing off more leg.

Elrond looked down and noticed his legs were well developed. ‘Must be from sword practice,’ he thought, ‘his body is doing what it supposed to do, build muscle to help protect his body from harm.’

“If anything else changes will you let your parents know or myself or Elrohir? With these changes happening before your majority, I want to take precautions.” He watched the horror come over Amras’ face. “Nothing to worry about, Amras. You are after all an ellian and with one parent being the same, I want to be careful. We don’t know what changes you will go through. So will you do this for me? After all, we will be family before you know it and I like that idea. You have made me a happy elf.” He took Amras into his arms and gave him a hug. “Why don’t you go get into your clothes and you and Elrohir go have a picnic. It’s a beautiful day and you look like you could do with a bit of relaxation. Now off with you.”

Amras felt warmth in Elrond’s arms and enclosed his arms around the lord of the valley. “Sounds like good advice, Elrond. Thank you for everything.” He got off the table and donned his clothes. Before he left he hugged his parents, gave each of them a kiss and took Elrohir’s hand in his. They left the healing wing.

When they were gone, Elrond took a deep breath and let it out. He looked to his friends and noticed concern on their faces.

“Elrond, what is it that’s wrong?” Erestor asked.

“I’m afraid that there is something wrong with Amras. When I checked him over I noticed a slight difference from you to him.”

“What are you talking about, Elrond?” Glorfindel enquired. “Is he going to live? Are we going to lose our son?”

“No, no, he will live forever but when I checked his chest I noticed that his breasts are more tender and his hips are narrower than yours. He’s more ellian than you are in body, Erestor. How shall I phrase this?” Elrond walked the room for a bit and then stood in front of his friends again. “He has a female soul. He’s more feminine than masculine.”

“Are you saying that he shouldn’t be a warrior but a ‘wife’?” Erestor asked. He looked towards Glorfindel and watched his reaction.

“Yes, no, I don’t know. He should be trained for warrior combat but he should only use it to defend himself. He needs to seek out another profession. One that keeps him in Rivendell and not on the battlefield.” Elrond was pacing the small room. “Elbereth, I never wanted this to happen to an elfling,” he said to no one in particular.

“Then what are we going to do? We can’t have him going into battle risking his life!” Erestor shouted. “I will not lose my son to war!”

“Calm down, Erestor. We will find him a different profession.” Glorfindel thought for a moment.

“There is one thing that neither of you see,” Elrond replied. “He needs to build muscle on his body to carry children. Erestor, you know that without muscle, he will be weak when he comes to full term with a child. He needs this muscle to give him strength during and after childbirth.”

“Well then,” Erestor said, “how about we leave him in training for the next five years until his majority and then I will give him a job in the library. I can train him to become one of the next advisors. Would this meet with your approval Elrond?”

“That is an excellent idea. After his majority, he will exercise with the warriors for one hour in the morning to keep his muscles in top form and then ‘we’ will train him. Erestor, I know that one of my advisors is leaving Middle Earth. I don’t know how long he will be here but we will put Amras in that seat. He is one of the top students in his class and I think he would be a formidable advisor.”

“We will have a talk with Amras before this night ends. I don’t want to upset him when he finds out that he will not be a warrior but an advisor. This will come to him with such a blow. He so much wanted to be a warrior like his Ada.” Glorfindel was sad that his son wouldn’t be following in his footsteps but at least his son would not be killed.

Later that night when Amras returned to his room, he asked to speak to his parents.

“Nada, Ada, I know you wanted me to be a warrior but I know what I must do.” Amras said. “I had a talk with Elrohir this afternoon and since we are getting married, we have decided for me to work with you Nada. Ada, I’m sorry for what I am.” A tear slid down his face feeling disappointed that he would not be a warrior.

“Amras,” Glorfindel said as he wiped the tear away, “you should never feel sorry for what you are. Look at your Nada. He is one of the strongest elves that I know. Before you were born, I tested out Erestor to the skills he sported. It was amazing the strength he yields. We spar in the early morning to keep in shape and there have been times he has bested me. So don’t go feeling sorry for what you are. You make yourself for who you are and no one else. If you want to become an advisor then become one.”

“Son, we are proud of you. You and I are special for what we can do and that is have children. I had a talk with Elrond this afternoon after you left and he told us that you possess a female soul. It means that your breasts are more tender and your hips are narrower. We decided to leave you train as a warrior for the next five years until your majority. Then after your ceremony, you will come with me and Elrond and we will train you to be an advisor.” Erestor was trying to calm his son.

“I will train you each morning after your majority for one hour. Elrond suggested this because you need all the muscle you can get when you bear children. This will protect the child and give you strength when you carry the baby.”

“So you are not disappointed that I will not be a warrior, Ada?” Amras asked looking to his father.

“No, I am proud you are my son. We will deal with what will come our way when it comes. With you trained as a warrior in the next five years, we will need warriors to protect Imladris from our enemy should they come this way.” Glorfindel was proud the way his son was taking things.

“Then I should do what you say. Elrohir will be happy to hear of this. Right now I am tired.” It was a long day for the young elf.

“Then go to bed. We will see you in the morning.” Erestor got up as his son did and hugged him. “I love you.”

“I love you to Nada.” Amras turned to his father. “I love you also, Ada. Thanks for understanding.” He gave his father a hug also.

“I love you, son,” Glorfindel said returning the hug. “We will see you in the morning.” He watched as his son made his way to his room. “Let’s go to bed, love.”

“Yes, it’s been a long day.” Erestor was tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The twins enjoyed their majority ceremony with enthusiasm. After gifts were given to the twins on the dais where their parents stood, Elladan turned to his brother.

“Elrohir, I know that Amras can have children and I cannot. I have talked to our parents and they have agreed with me that you will be the next Lord of Imladris. You are now the Prince of Imladris.” Elladan knelt before his brother presenting him with his title and circlet.

“I cannot let you do that, brother!” Elrohir exclaimed. “You are firstborn and you shall be Prince. I will not accept your circlet.”

“Son,” Elrond started to say, “your Nana and I agree with Elladan. We don’t know how much longer we all will be here but when that happens, your children will carry on the name of Lord of this land. Please, take the circlet and make me a happy father.”

Elrohir didn’t know what to say. He never wanted to rule Imladris but now he was going to be Prince of Imladris. He looked to the people who surrounded him and felt the love of his people. This was a momentous event. He took a deep breath. Elrohir looked to his brother and saw his love for him. He knew in his heart that Elladan wouldn’t be doing this unless it was necessary.

“Alright, I will accept this crown but on one condition. That we will share it. We will rule Imladris together, brother. I want you by my side for me to do this. I will accept nothing else.” Elrohir felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Amras. He knew that Amras accepted this.

“I will accept your terms. Ada knew that this would happen by the way.” Elladan rose from the platform. “He knew that you would rule by my side. We will do this together then. When we are in Council, I will sit by your side even when father is there.”

“Then it is settled,” Elrond said. He then turned to his people and rose his arms for silence.

“People of Imladris, from this day forth, both my sons, Elrohir and Elladan, will share leadership of this fine land. They will be present at council meetings and both rule in my absence. This day will mark the rule of one Prince and that will be my sons.”

Elrond turned back to his sons and presented Elrohir with his own circlet.

Elrohir knelt before his father and accepted the circlet. This day he was proud to be a Prince of Imladris. He then stood by his brother, took his hand in his and rose their hands. A cheer went up from the elves before them.

“Let us now celebrate.” Elrond took his wife’s hand and everyone followed to the food.

Elrohir turned to his brother and embraced him. This made his soul happy knowing that it’s mate was going to be beside him. He then grabbed Elladan and took him to his room to get him ready for his first taking. Elrohir hoped that Elladan would one day marry Lindir. Lindir was waiting for the day to take his one true love and make him his own.

Elrohir knew that in nine months the love of his life was going to be his. His brother, Elladan, was going to have his first time with Lindir.

“Are you nervous brother?” Elrohir asked.

“A little but I should tell you that Lindir asked me to marry him. I said yes!” Elladan was ecstatic with emotions.

“That’s wonderful,” Elrohir replied. He took his brother in his arms and hugged him. “I’m so happy for you. How do you feel that we are going to be separated? We have one soul. This will be a bonding of your souls.”

“I know. It will feel strange but these past five years have been different. I know that you are still here when I don’t see you. The feeling I had when you were not in my sight was different.”

“I know what you mean. Even when you were on the training fields, I felt everything you went through. It’s like I was there standing beside you, watching you.”

“This is will be good when we are separated. If I get hurt out there, you will know where I am. We are still bound together. Now let’s get me ready for Lindir. He must be waiting.”

They got Elladan ready for his night with his future husband. It was going to be a night that Elladan would never forget.

As Elrohir and Amras were relaxing in each other’s arms, Amras felt a pinch on his hand. He turned and before him was the most frightful look on Elrohir’s face.

“Get father,” came the whisper as eyes rolled up into his head.

Amras ran to Elrond’s study not finding him there. He then made his way to the bedchamber and knocked. The door was thrust open.

“What is it, Amras?” Elrond asked.

“Come, it’s Elrohir!” Amras tugged on Elrond’s hand and pulled him along. He didn’t know where the courage came from when he grabbed Elrond’s hand.

As they entered Elrohir’s chamber, Elrond watched as Elrohir’s chest rose and fell on the chaise. It was as if Elrohir was having seizures.

“He’s experiencing the greatest passion in all these lands.” Elrond went to Elrohir and knelt. “My son, what you are feeling is the love that Elladan is sharing with Lindir. You will only feel this for one night only.” Elrond turned to Amras. “I would advise you to leave. You have not passed your majority and I don’t know what would happen if Elrohir took you right now. So leave.”

Amras didn’t want to leave his love but he knew that there would be dire consequences if he stayed. He went over to kiss his one true love and left. He ran to his parent’s home with tears sliding down his face. When he entered, he collapsed to the floor not knowing if his love was going to be all right. It was then he felt arms around him.

Glorfindel and Erestor heard the door open and saw their son. When they saw the tears, they knew that something happened to Elrohir. Glorfindel ran to his son before he hit the floor.

“What’s wrong, Amras?” Glorfindel asked as he took his son into his arms.

“It’s Elrohir. Elrohir is experiencing the love that is being shared with Elladan and Lindir. Elrond suggested for me to leave.”

Glorfindel led Amras to the chaise that he occupied.

“He’s right. No one has ever defied the rules of having sex before their majority. We want you safe and I can imagine Elrond wanted you safe also. This is the night that Elrohir should be losing his virginity but it is not. He, therefore, will receive the passion that is meant for him. You can stay with us tonight.” Erestor was running his hand up and down his son’s back trying to calm him.

“You can sleep with us for the night. This must be hard on you,” Glorfindel stated. He knew that their love for one another was strong. It was like his love that he held for Erestor. “He’s your soul mate, isn’t he?”

Amras’ eyes got wide when he looked to his Ada. ‘”How did you know?”

“I know because you have the same feelings for him that I have for your Nada. Your love is so strong that when you see Elrohir in pain, you feel the same in your heart. You never want to be apart except when you both are in council meetings or when you are working with Nada. Let me tell you something, son. When Elrohir takes you for the first time, your souls will intertwine and become one outside the body before they settle back. After this happens, you will feel a part of Elrohir’s soul inside you and he will feel a part of you inside him. This is what it is to be soul mates.”

“Is that why he is in pain right now?” Amras asked.

“No, he is not in pain. He is experiencing the love that is flowing from Elladan to Lindir. Remember that Elrohir and Elladan share a soul. Whatever Elladan feels, Elrohir will experience the same thing. But this one night when Lindir claims Elladan, Elrohir’s libido will be enhanced tenfold. That is why Elrond wanted you out of the room. He did not want you to lose your virginity or get hurt before your majority. Elrond will take care of Elrohir tonight. Tomorrow you will get your love back. Now how about you go take a bath and relax then when you are ready for bed you can sleep with us?”

Amras nodded and got ready for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elrohir’s love for Amras grew with each passing day. You never saw one without the other. They never talked about the night that Elrohir should have lost his virginity.

Then his day came: the day that Elrohir would claim Amras as his own. This was the day that Amras had his majority. After the ceremony, Amras was standing on the platform to get his gifts from his parents. He received a circlet from his father that depicted the House of the Golden Flower. From his Nada, he received a locket with pictures of his parents on one side and Elrohir and himself on the other side. Then came Elrohir’s gift.

“Now it is my turn,” Elrohir said. He stood on the platform with his Ada and Nana beside him. “Amras, five years ago I gave you a ring as friendship. It is now time.” He went down on one knee and repeated the phrase he said those years ago. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, I will marry you,” Amras replied.

Then Elrohir took a ring out of his pocket and showed him. It was a gold one. He then got up and nodded to his Ada. He got permission from his parents to forgo the waiting period of a year because he told his parents that Amras was his soul mate.

Elrond performed a wedding ceremony this day. He knew that Elrohir would bond with his soul mate this night and also take his virginity.

They exchanged rings and kissed.

Congratulations was received from everyone as the two lovers kissed. This was a momentous occasion. After the celebration, Elladan took Elrohir to his room and prepared him for his night with Amras.

It was at this time that Elrohir told Elladan what happened to him that night nine months ago when Lindir took his virginity.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I am your twin!” Elladan exclaimed.

“I told Ada and everyone involved not to say anything. I didn’t know it was going to happen. I was supposed to have my virginity taken that same night but since I could not be with Amras, Ada helped me. I somehow have this feeling it has something to do with our souls. Being that we share one soul, we lose a little of that soul to our soul mates. The reason I am telling you this now is because I want to prepare you for tonight. Have you claimed Lindir yet?”

“No I haven’t. We were going to wait.” They both took a seat in the living room. “What was it like?”

“I found it hard to breath and my heart pounded in my chest. Being that that was the night I was going to lose my virginity, my libido was out of control. Ada had to help me by stroking me until I exploded. It may not be as sensual for you since you lost your virginity but it will be the greatest. I would suggest you take Lindir tonight for the first time. This will bond the two of you.”

“Alright I will do it. I love you brother.” They both got up from the chaise and hugged.

“I love you also. Now let me get ready. I don’t want to be late for my bonding celebration.”

Elladan got the bath ready and put relaxing salts into the water. After the bath was done, Elladan combed Elrohir’s hair until it was dry.

Elrohir had never been more relaxed than he was now. He was a little nervous but his love was what got him through the night.

Elladan dressed him in a flowing nightshirt that was made of gossamer. He then draped a robe over his brother’s shoulders to cover up. This was the same outfit that Amras would be wearing. Together they walked to a special room for them in the family wing.

Amras was just as nervous if not more. Since he bore the soul of a female, his feelings were more fragile. His parents had to give him a strong wine to calm his nerves. He definitely felt like a bride on her wedding day. After putting on the gossamer nightshirt and robe, Glorfindel and Erestor made their way to the wedding chambers. There they met up with Elladan and Elrohir.

“Now,” Glorfindel started to say, “if either of you need anything, don’t hesitate to send for us. We want you both to remember this night forever.” He leaned over and kissed his son.

“Remember, Amras, your sensations to everything will be heightened. We ellian’s feel everything that both ellith and ellon feel.” Erestor then turned to Elrohir. “I know you will take care of my son.”

“I will,” stated Elrohir. He then turned to his brother. “I will be ok. You know what to do this night.” He then hugged his brother. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I know,” Elladan said. “I love you too,” he whispered back.

The two newlyweds entered the chamber that they were going to use for their majority and their bonding. Both had been told how to prepare the other. They made their way to the fire that was burning. The room was lit with many scented candles and roses. There was a tray of finger foods with plenty of pillows on the floor for comfort.

They sat on the floor, facing each other, both being nervous.

“Amras,” Elrohir started to say, “can I take you for the first time? I know this is unexpected but there is a reason.” Elrohir took up his mate’s hands into his.

“What is it?”

“Remember when Elladan had his bonding with Lindir?” Amras nodded his head. “Tonight he is going to take Lindir to complete their bonding. If what happened on their bonding night nine months ago happens again, I want to be the one taking you. This will complete Elladan’s soul. Then all we have to do is complete mine. To do that I want you to take me before morning. Can you do this?”

“Yes I will. I love you with all my heart and want to complete the process.” Amras slowly took off his robe. “Will you make love to me, then?” Amras’ eyes glazed over showing his passion.

The Prince of Imladris leaned over and lightly kissed his mate’s lips. They were like silk.

Amras leaned back until he was on the floor with his mate on top of him. He could feel Elrohir’s cock fill between them. He was a little nervous knowing this would be his first time but with the teachings of his fathers, Amras knew what was to be expected of his body. Right now his nipples got hard from the kissing, which sent a tingle down to his own cock. It was a strange feeling but a glorious one.

Elrohir rose off his husband and took off his nightgown. Amras did the same. The ellian watched as his future husband disrobed. He had the most beautiful body Amras ever saw on an elf. He moaned as he saw the cock before him.

Elrohir heard the moan and gazed at his husband in return. When he saw that his soul mate was naked, he gasped.

“Oh blessed Valar.” Elrohir bent over and started planting kisses on the exposed body before him. Elrohir wanted his husband’s first time to be special so he took extra care in calming him with kisses. He had never tasted an ellian’s skin before and it was a taste that he would crave forever. It was like kissing the softest pedals of a rose.

Elrohir watched as the beautiful body before him squirmed. Amras had creamy white skin that he couldn’t resist. He leaned over and put his hands on Amras’ stomach. The skin was very soft.

“By the Valar, you are beautiful,” Elrohir whispered.

“So are you, baby,” Amras said without thinking.

“Baby, I like that,” Elrohir whispered. He laid his body upon Amras’ and began to kiss him.

Amras’ body became overwhelmed with the kisses that were planted everywhere.

Elrohir kissed his way down his husband’s body taking in every crevice. When he came upon a nub, he sucked on it and laved it to sooth the pain. He felt Amras buck his hips up wanting his cock touched.

Amras felt his nub being sucked, which sent tingles down his spine to pool in his groin area. He felt his cock leak onto his stomach as his fingers made their way into Elrohir’s hair. After his belly button was bathed in kisses, he felt his cock being taken into his husband’s mouth, which sent his libido to its highest.

“AH!” Amras shouted.

The prince knew he was doing something right as he took his mate’s cock into his mouth. He sucked hard on it wanting to taste the treasure that was inside. Elrohir bobbed up and down feeling the pre cum spill on his tongue.

“Come for me, my love.” Elrohir whispered as he continued his ministrations. He cupped the sack, rolling it in his fingers.

When Amras heard those words it took him a second before he exploded into this husband’s mouth. His hips rose off the floor.

“Elbereth!” Amras screamed as he released himself, which in turn made his toes curl.

“You taste wonderful,” Elrohir whispered. He kissed his way back up Amras’ body until he came to the wonderful lips. His tongue entered, plundering the inside.

Amras gazed into his husband’s eyes knowing now that he would be taken. He was a little nervous.

“I love you.” Amras was out of breath.

“I love you,” came the response. “Are you now ready for me to take you?” Elrohir’s hand made it way down the body before him until he reached the opening behind the sack. He could feel the liquid coming from his husband’s body.

“Yes.” Amras bucked his hips when his opening was touched. There was no pain but there was a tingle that settled in his lower abdomen. This sensation also made his cock hard again. “Oh Elbereth!” as his body was touched again.

“You like that?” Elrohir questioned as his finger continued its exploration but never entered.

“Yes,” came the whisper. “Take me!” came the demand.

Elrohir watched as his husband libido grew with a touch of his finger. He wanted to taste his husband’s body further. “Roll over and raise your hips. I want to prepare you.”

Amras did as he was told. After he raised his hips, he put a pillow under his chest. He felt a tongue make its way down his back until it came to the top of his cheeks.

As Elrohir tongued his way down the back before him, his cock grew to its fullest. When he reached the top of the cheeks before him, he spread the cheeks and continued with his tongue. The taste of the elf exploded on his tongue. He moved off his husband and watched as the rosebud opening twitched with anticipation. The juices leaked out of the other opening. Taking his tongue, he used the juices that gathered on it to lubricate the other opening that he would take.

“AH!” Amras screamed as he felt his opening behind his sack licked.

As he tasted the juices, the prince moaned. It was like the first harvest of honey that burst on his tongue. With the juices on his tongue, he entered the rosebud opening. The flavour of his husband was out of this world. He knew now that he would never stop loving Amras.

Amras felt his cock fill again. The sensations that his husband created on him was making him come close to releasing his essence again.

“No more,” Amras whispered. “I’m about to come again.” He then felt his body being turned so that he was on his back.

Elrohir turned his husband and planted kisses on him again. He placed Amras legs on his shoulders and grabbed the oil that was placed beside them on the floor. Putting some on his fingers, he then entered them inside Amras to open him up further so that he would not hurt his love.

Amras felt his cock leaking on his stomach as fingers entered him. He moaned as something inside him was touched, liking this feeling. Then he watched as his husband took more oil and put it on his own cock. He licked his lips.

“I, Elrohir, Prince of Imladris, take you Amras, to be my bonded mate. As I bind myself to you, we become one heart, one soul, one eternal love. You hold my heart in your hands. I will always love you, be there for you, and always protect you. I will be your strength. May Eru bless our binding. I love you."

Elrohir entered Amras for the first time until only the tip entered. He watched his husband for any pain but there was no reaction just the licking of his lips. He leaned over and kissed his husband. The cock entered the body below him further until he was fully embedded.

“I, Amras of Imladris, take you Elrohir, to be my bonded mate. As I bind myself to you, we become one heart, one soul, one eternal love. You hold my heart in your hands. I will always love you, be there for you, and always protect you. I will be your strength. May Eru bless our binding. I love you."

Elrohir started to make love to his husband as the words were spoken to him. After the words were said, Elrohir kissed him, feeling his soul emerge.

The ellian bucked up his hips wanting more. It was amazing that there was no pain to speak of as the cock entered him again and again. Remembering what Elrohir spoke about before they began to make love, he put his hands on Elrohir’s hips wanting him more.

Then Elrohir felt the hand on his hips, he moved up further and started to push his cock inside further.

“Harder,” Amras whispered.

The prince did what he was told and began to pound harder inside his husband. This was sending tingles that settled in his lower back. He knew it wasn’t going to be long before he exploded inside the warmth. Watching the cock below him leak, he took it in his hand and started stroking it until it sent his husband’s essence all over the chest. This made Elrohir release his own essence inside his husband.

“AH!” both of them shouted.

As this was going on, their souls left their bodies and entwined about them. The souls combined themselves together and released each other taking a bit of the other with them. The souls settled into their respective bodies completing the bond.

“I love you,” Elrohir breathed as he lightly kissed his husband, feeling his soul enter his body. His body lowered onto his husband.

“I love you,” Amras whispered. He then felt his own soul enter his body. His legs came off the shoulders before him and he gathered his husband into his arms.

Elrohir felt himself slip from the body beneath him so he moved to the side. He never completely moved off Amras as he settled. His arm was over the chest and his leg was entwined with the other two. Keeping contact with Amras made his love grow. He found a blanket behind him and placed it over the two of them.

“Let’s rest,” Elrohir stated.

Amras nodded as his love grew with his prince. This confirmed that Elrohir was his soul mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his twin’s room, Elladan was taking Lindir. His own soul was entwined with its soul mate as their love was reconfirmed with their lovemaking. Elladan now knew what Elrohir went through when he was taken for the first time after their marriage ceremony. This completed their bonding for each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was at this time that Glorfindel and Erestor decided to have another child. Now that their own elfling was married to his soul mate, they wanted to share their love with another child. Erestor conceived on the first try. Elrond confirmed this a few months later when Erestor got sick in his office.

Erestor told Elrond that he was pregnant again. Elrond then told Erestor that Celebrían was pregnant again. This was a joyous occasion.

Celebrían and Erestor spent a lot of time together. They watched as each of them grew with the child that they each carried.

Seven months into Erestor’s pregnancy, he started to get pains. He knew that this was not good. He called for Elrond.

“What is it, Erestor?” Elrond asked as he entered his advisor’s chambers.

“Something is wrong,” Erestor breathed. He then screamed as another pain hit him. His hands went to his stomach.

“Let’s get you to the healing wing.” Elrond gathered Erestor up in his arms and carried him. As he passed an elf, he told the elf to send Glorfindel to the healing wing.

They entered and Elrond place Erestor on a table to examine him after he got his advisor undressed.

“What’s wrong?” Glorfindel questioned as he saw Erestor on the table. He gathered up his husband’s hand, placing a light kiss.

“I don’t know yet,” Elrond replied as he got supplies ready. He then went to stand beside Erestor and began to examine him.

Glorfindel watched as Erestor screamed. His tears fell as he watched his husband’s pain consume him.

Elrond placed his hand on Erestor’s stomach and closed his eyes. He watched as the soul of the infant looked at him and disappeared. It was then that the baby that Erestor carried died inside. He opened his eyes and watched as Erestor screamed again.

“On the next contraction I want you to push,” Elrond commanded.

Erestor watched as Elrond placed his feet flat on the bed. He knew that something was wrong as another contraction hit him. He pushed until the contraction subsided. This went on for an hour until the elfling was born.

There was silence in the room. The elfling didn’t cry as it entered this world.

Erestor and Glorfindel looked at each other and watched as Elrond gathered up the baby in a blanket, taking it from the room. Tears flowed from his eyes as he watched. He knew that his child was dead.

Glorfindel observed Elrond knowing that their child was no longer in this world. His own tears flowed from his eyes as he bowed his head on Erestor’s hand. He wept knowing that he would never see his child. Not a word was said between the couple.

Amras burst through the doors when he heard of his Nada. He watched as his parents cried for the loss of their child.

“NO!” Amras screamed. He watched as his Nada cried his tears. He went to him knowing he needed comfort.

Erestor closed his eyes as his tears flowed. He took his hand away from Glorfindel and turned his head away. The loss of his child was too much to bear.

“Erestor?” Glorfindel questioned.

“Leave me be!” Erestor shouted. “Leave me alone. Get out of here, both of you.”

Amras was shocked to hear himself being dismissed like a servant. He watched as his Ada stared at his Nada. Tears flowed down his own face as well as the face of his Ada.

“Come,” Amras whispered. He held out his hand for his Ada to take.

They both left the room as they watched Elrond approach.

“He needs time,” Elrond whispered when he heard the shouting. “I’m sorry.” He then turned to enter Erestor’s room.

Amras took his father back to his parents’ room. He got his Ada a strong drink of brandy that the humans loved. When he turned around, he watched as his father sunk to his knees before the fire and cried. Amras knew that this was going to be a hard time for his parents. Setting down the drink, Amras got his father off the floor and placed him in a chair. Now was not a time for words. He just needed to be there with his Ada.

Back in the healing wing, Elrond cleaned up Erestor. He examined the elf and then gazed into his eyes. It was then that he watched as the life inside the elf began to fade. This he did not like. Elrond watched as his wife approached the bed.

“This is not good,” Elrond whispered.

Celebrían knew what her husband was talking about. She placed her hand on Erestor’s trying to comfort him. The hand in hers was snatched away.

Erestor didn’t want to be touched. He wanted to be left alone. His heart sank knowing that he would never see his child again. Tears made their way down his face again. He slowly closed his eyes wanting the outside world to disappear. It was then that he felt a crack in his heart.

Elrond watched as Erestor began to fade. If an elf began to fade, there was no turning back. He knew that he would have to talk to Glorfindel about Erestor. Decisions were going to have to be made concerning the fading elf.

“Look after him. I’ll be back,” Elrond said.

Celebrían nodded as she took a chair to sit beside Erestor. She placed her hand on her growing stomach sending her love to the elfling.

Elrond knocked silently. He entered Glorfindel’s room when Amras opened it. Sitting beside his seneschal, he didn’t know how to begin.

“How’s Nada?” Amras asked as he took his seat.

“Not good,” Elrond replied. He decided to talk to Amras. “He’s beginning to fade.” This statement was whispered but both elves heard it.

“NO!” Amras screamed. He sat at his Ada’s feet with his head in his lap. “No.” Tears flowed down his face at the news. He felt a hand in his hair, caressing him with love.

“He can’t stay here,” Glorfindel whispered as he sobbed with his son. His own tears flowed knowing he was going to lose his soul mate. This was unfair!

“No he can’t,” Elrond replied. “You need to make a decision concerning his well-being.”

“We need to talk to him,” Glorfindel concurred. He kept up his strokes in his son’s hair.

Just then, the door opened. Elrohir entered knowing something was wrong. He felt it in his heart.

“What’s happened?” Elrohir asked as he watched his beloved cry on his Ada’s lap.

“Oh, El!” Amras cried as he rose from the floor and gathered his love into his arms.

Elrohir was told what had transpired in the healing room. His own tears flowed as he wrapped his arms around his husband.

“Come,” Elrond stated. “We all need to talk to Erestor before…” Somehow, he couldn’t say the last words.

They all entered the healing room.

“Erestor,” Elrond began. “We need to talk.”

“What’s there talk about?” Erestor shouted as he rose his upper body from the bed. “I just lost my baby!”

“We need to talk about you,” Elrond began again. “You are beginning to fade and we need to get you ready.”

“Ready for what?” Erestor stated sitting up. “I’m not going anywhere!”

“You can’t stay here,” Elrond stated. He watched Glorfindel nod. “You will die if you don’t go to the Grey Havens to sail. In Valinor you will heal.”

“But,” Erestor started to say.

“Nada,” Amras interrupted, “I want to see you on the other side when we all sail. I will not lose you to this grief. No elf should bear what you just went through. I don’t want to lose you.” He gathered up his Nada’s hand into his own and kissed the fingers.

“I will not lose you either,” Glorfindel replied as he stepped up to the other side of the bed. “We will see each other on the other side.” He placed a kiss on his mate’s forehead. His heart was still heavy with losing his child but he would get through it.

“But I don’t want to leave you both,” Erestor whimpered as he laid back down on the bed. He was exhausted.

“Then you have no choice,” Elrond stated. “If you want to live then we must send you to the Grey Havens where Círdan will help you sail.”

Erestor knew that Elrond’s words were true but he didn’t want to lose his family. Somehow being away from his family was the only choice for this situation.

“Alright,” Erestor agreed as his tears flowed. “When do I leave?” Erestor was beginning to feel the effects of his soul being pulled.

“I will send word,” Elrond began, “to Círdan to let him know what’s going on. Glorfindel will help you pack up what you want to take with you.” He then turned to Amras and nodded.

“Nada, I will help with your packing. I’m also going to take over your duties as Chief Advisor to Rivendell. I took up council with Elrond before this happened and he agreed that I’m the best elf to fill your shoes but know this: no one can fill your shoes.”

“You made the right choice, Elrond,” Erestor stated. “I would have chosen him to be my assistant.”

“Thank you Nada,” Amras said. He kissed his Nada’s forehead.

“Now we will leave you to sleep.” Elrond began to shoo all out of the room.

“Glorfindel can stay,” came the whisper behind Elrond.

Glorfindel took up his seat beside the bed. He took Erestor’s hand into his and kissed the palm.

“I love you,” Glorfindel stated.

“I love you, also” Erestor replied. Nothing was said between the two of them.

Glorfindel laid his head on the flat stomach of his mate and cried silent tears for the loss of his child. He never did ask Elrond if it was a boy or girl.

“It was a boy,” Erestor stated as he raked his fingers through his lover’s hair. He was going to miss this golden color until they met again. His own tears left his eyes as they closed in sleep.

This was bad news for an elf to close their eyes as they slept. Erestor knew that he was going to need his strength to get him through the next few weeks so he conserved his energy.

A few weeks later, Glorfindel and Amras escorted Erestor to the Grey Havens. They said their tearful goodbyes to Erestor as he took the ship that would take him to the only place that would heal him.

Exactly five months later, Celebrían and Elrond welcomed Arwen into the world. Joy spread through the land at the announcement of their daughter. Even Galadriel and Celeborn were there to welcome their granddaughter.

Many changes took place in Middle Earth as the years went on. Celebrían went to Lothlórien to visit her parents and the whole escort was attacked. Celebrían was violated beyond hope that even Elrond couldn’t save her soul from leaving. He sent his wife to Círdan to sail so that she could heal.

Elladan took up his sword to rid the vermin who did this to his mother. Elrohir told him not to be foolish but his twin didn’t listen. Each time Elladan returned from battle, Elrohir would sigh with relief knowing his brother was safe once more.

The heir to the throne of Gondor came with his mother to the safe haven. Estel, as Elrond called him, took up with Elladan to be trained as a warrior after his age of majority. Estel’s mother passed not long after that. For years, Estel trained with the elves and the Dúnedain. When he saw Arwen for the first time, he claimed her as his queen but Elrond told him that she would not be queen until there was a king on the throne of Gondor. It was at this time that Elrond confessed to Estel that his true name was Aragorn and that he would be the next king of Gondor.

Then the One Ring was found. It took a journey of one Ishtar, four hobbits, two men, a dwarf and an elf to rid them of their burden. This fellowship came with a price. The man from Gondor lost his life in battle but the One Ring was finally destroyed.

There was a king that sat on the throne once more and Arwen married that King. As war settled in the lands, peace came once more. Elrond was present when Arwen and Aragorn welcomed their son, Eldarion.

It was at this time that Amras and Elrohir were ready to have their first child. Elrond went through the procedure that he went through with Amras’ parents. Their first time was unsuccessful in having a child.

It was a month later that Amras was not feeling right. He knew that elves never got sick so he sought out Elrond. When Elrond confirmed he was with child, he wanted to keep this a secret for a while.

What Elrond didn’t tell him was that he was pregnant with twins.

Glorfindel was walking with his son down a hall when he felt Amras no longer beside him.

“What day is this?” Amras asked.

“Friday,” came the reply.

“Good, because I have a craving for fish,” Amras stated. “Are we going to have salmon?”

“Yes,” Glorfindel replied. He watched as his son smiled. Then it dawned on him. He gazed into his son’s eyes and then looked at his stomach. “You’re…” The words seized up in his throat.

“Yes, Ada, I’m with child,” Amras replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Glorfindel questioned as he hugged his son. “How far are you?”

“One month today,” Amras stated as he touched his stomach.

Glorfindel sat on the nearby bench needing for the words to sink in. He was going to be a grandfather.

Elrond watched as Glorfindel sat. He sat beside the warrior.

“There is one thing I haven’t told you, Amras,” Elrond said. “You are having twins.”

“Twins?” Amras questioned.

“Yes,” Elrond continued. “When I examined you, I found twins but there is something you should know. When I saw one of the twins, he looked at me as if he knew me. It was then that I realized that I saw this soul before.”

Amras took up the seat beside Elrond. “That will explain the recurring dream I have been having.”

“What dream?” Glorfindel asked.

“In this dream, I am watching two children playing. One is dark haired like El and I while the other is blond. I can understand why we are having twins but the one child being blond is questionable. It’s the same dream Elrohir had five years before my majority.”

“That’s because,” Elrond replied, “the blond child is not your’s.”

“Of course it’s ours. I’m giving birth to it.”

“Yes but the soul is that of the child that was lost to Glorfindel and Erestor. When Erestor was giving birth, I watched as the child died. The soul looked right at me. This soul is the same one that is inside you, Amras. Somehow the Valar sent that soul to be reborn.”

“You’re right, Elrond,” Glorfindel replied. “That’s why the souls in the Halls of Waiting never amass to overflow. Each soul is returned to Middle Earth in another body. Besides, Námo told me he doesn‘t want to see me in the Halls ever again. I wonder if that included my family.”

“I believe,” Elrond continued, “that is the reason this soul was returned. Amras, you have the ability to now fulfill your Nada’s dream of having that child.”

“I know what I’m going to do,” Amras stated as he heard his father and Elrond.

“What is that?” Elrond asked.

“When we arrive in Valinor, when we leave these shores, I’m going to give the blond haired child to Erestor. This is his child.”

“You can’t do that!” Glorfindel yelled. “You don’t break up a family like that.”

“But that child is yours and Nada’s,” Amras stated. “Besides, I’m not breaking up a family. I’m putting one back together. I also want to live close so that the children can grow up together.”

“What’s Elrohir say about this?” Elrond asked.

“I’m going to talk to him about it now . He will have to accept my choice.” Amras got up to seek out his husband.

“You have a wise son there, Glorfindel,” Elrond stated.

“Yes, he’s got a heart of gold.”

“Come, let’s go to dinner,” the Lord replied. “I’m starved.”

When Amras found Elrohir, they talked of what transpired between his fathers. As he finished, Amras watched the face of his husband as he thought of what he was told.

“I don’t like what you want to do but this will heal the family,” Elrohir told him. “As long as we live beside them in Valinor then the children will grow together. I don’t want to separate our family.”

“I agree,” Amras concurred. “When the children are born, I will ask Ada to help me. Besides, I will need a wet nurse. I might not have enough milk for twins.”

“That is a good plan.” Elrohir took his husband’s hand. “Come, let’s go talk to father and Glorfindel.”

They entered the Great Hall where everyone ate and sought out their fathers.

“Ada,” Elrohir began as he took up his chair with Amras beside him, “Amras and I agreed with his plan. We will give this child to Glorfindel and Erestor but we want a house right beside them so that the children can play and grow together.”

“That sounds like a good choice,” Glorfindel replied. “Have you both decided if you’re going to have the children here or in Valinor?”

“I think in Valinor,” Amras replied. “When I give birth, it would be best if the child bonds with Nada then instead of me. It will give the bond between them strength to grow.

“Well if that is the case,” Elrond began, “then I suggest that we pack up in the next little while. Amras has eleven months until he gives birth and I want that to happen when he’s in his own home with his parents beside him.”

“I think that is a wise decision,” Glorfindel stated. “Elrond, could we leave in the next six months?”

“I would prefer that,” Elrond replied. “This will give time for healing with Erestor and his family. Besides, I think a house will be in order to be built before then.”

“That’s ok Elrond,” Glorfindel said. “I have been informed by Círdan that Erestor has built a house big enough for all of us. That’s includes Amras and Elrohir if they want to live with us. Before you decide, Amras, Erestor does not know you are pregnant.”

“How about it El?” Amras asked his husband. “Do you think we can live with them?”

“I would love that!” Elrohir exclaimed. “This way we don’t have to have a house built.”

“I agree,” Amras replied. “We need to sit down as a family and talk to Nada about the children I carry. He is not going to take our decision well after he hears what we are going to do with the child I carry for him.”

“Then all is in agreement,” Elrond said. “We will pack up in the next six months and be on our way to Valinor. Besides, I can’t wait to see Celebrían again. I have missed her these many years.”

“As have I Ada,” Elrohir whispered.

So for the next six months those who chose to leave for Valinor, packed up their belongings and all headed out to the Grey Havens. As they left for the Grey Havens, Elrond turned in his saddle and gazed at Imladris one last time. A tear slid down his cheek remembering the many years the elves resided there. He then turned and the caravan was on its way. Círdan had many ships to take the elves to Valinor with all their supplies.

As the shoreline came into view, Amras was at the railing with Elrohir behind him. The view before them was breathtaking. The lands were green with trees and grass. From where they stood, the two elves could see many houses and wondered which one was the one they would live in for the rest of their lives.

As the ships docked, many elves were there to greet them. As Amras walked down the dock to the elves, his eyes kept looking for his Nada. When they came upon Erestor, he ran to him with his arms wide open.

Erestor stood beside Celebrían waiting for their families to approach. He spotted his son for the first time in years. Tears made their way down his cheeks as his arms scooped up his son. It was then that he realized his son was pregnant. He pushed his son from him and looked down. When his eyes settled on his son again, he smiled.

“I have missed you,” Erestor whispered. “I see you are with child.”

“I have missed you so much, Nada,” Amras replied. “Yes and we all need to talk about this.”

Glorfindel reached Erestor with Elrohir by his side. He then took his husband and kissed him with so much passion he feared he bruised his lips.

Celebrían took her husband into his arms and kissed him. Their love was renewed again as they held each other. She then welcomed her sons along with their family.

“Erestor, take Glorfindel home,” Celebrían said. “You two go with them and we will talk later.” She looked to Amras and Elrohir and saw them nod.

“Come,” Erestor began to say, “I want to hear about all that has happened.”

Erestor took Glorfindel’s hand in his and made their way to their house with Amras and Elrohir following them.

Before them stood a large house, big enough to have two families live inside. Erestor showed his sons and husband their side of the house. It contained three bedrooms, kitchen, living room, and study. Between the two houses was a large room that held many lounging chairs and sofas. It was meant for relaxing and entertaining. This pleased everyone. They took up seats in the room and many stories were told. Then came the question that Amras waited for.

“Now tell me about your child, my son,” Erestor asked.

Between Glorfindel, Amras and Elrohir, they told Erestor of what happened when Elrond examined him when he first got pregnant and their decision. When Amras told him of the second child, Erestor was flabbergasted.

“You know for certain this is my child?” Erestor asked.

“Yes, Nada,” Amras replied. “Elrond told me that he recognized the soul when he saw it inside me. It was the same soul that you carried for a while.”

“But you can’t break up a family, Amras!” Erestor stated.

“I’m not breaking up a family. I told Ada that I’m putting one back together.” Amras went to kneel in front of his father. “Nada, I was told by Elrond that this child is yours. I’m just a vessel to carry what you could not. That is the only reason the child lives. Besides, Ada told me that Námo didn’t want to see him in the Halls again.”

“You’re right my son,” Glorfindel replied. “I think he also meant my family.”

“That’s why I built this house,” Erestor whispered.

“What do you mean, Nada?”

“After I came to these shores, Celebrían and I helped each other heal. She told me that when I was dreaming of home, that I talked about a grand house filled with many children.”

“Then together we will fill this home with many children. These children I carry will be the first of many.” Amras had trouble getting off the floor when he felt a pair of hands under his arms. When he rose, he turned to his own husband.

“All right then,” Erestor rose with his son. “Let’s all get settled and then we can eat later. Right now I want to welcome my husband home.” He took Glorfindel’s hand in his own and led him to their side of the house, which was identical to the other side.

Glorfindel was escorted to his room. When he heard the door close behind him, he turned to a smiling elf.

“Now, you come here,” Erestor stated.

Glorfindel went to Erestor and encased him in his arms as lips claimed his again. Their love was renewed as their passion rose from their bodies. The golden elf pushed the dark one up against the door and kissed him hard. He ground his hips into the elf before him feeling their cocks grow. Glorfindel turned and walked Erestor towards the edge of the bed.

Erestor didn’t know it but by the time they came to the bed, their clothes were gone. He could feel his skin on the skin before his own. The advisor took the seneschal’s cock and began to stroke it making a moan come from his own throat. He didn’t know if he was going to last much longer being that he was away from his husband for so long.

“Make love to me,” Erestor whispered. He then climbed on the big bed and laid on his back with his cock in his own hand, stroking.

Glorfindel watched as the sex and beauty flowed off of his husband. He was more beautiful today then he ever saw in his long life. Straddling his husband, he bent to kissed those lips again wanting to taste him inside. His own cock was aligned with the other and a hiss was heard.

“Take me before I explode,” Erestor whimpered. “We can explore later.”

“Yes, my love,” Glorfindel replied. He spied the oil on the nightstand and proceeded to open up his husband for the first time on these shores. After he was opened enough, Glorfindel poured oil on himself and entered his husband. It was a sensation that he had not felt in many years.

Erestor watched as Glorfindel entered him and his soul reached out to his husband’s soul once again. Their love was reaffirmed for the first time.

“Harder,” Erestor hissed. He wanted to feel his husband again and again.

Glorfindel obeyed and started hammering inside Erestor so much that he was moving the elf up the bed. Sitting on his hunches, he rose Erestor up onto his lap and turned both of them so that Glorfindel was leaning against the headboard.

When Erestor watched what his husband was doing, he smiled and braced both hands on top of the headboard. He rose himself up until only the head of Glorfindel’s cock was still inside him and then slammed himself down hard, making the movement of the cock inside him hit his prostate.

“Yes,” Erestor yelled. He repeated the motions until he could not longer stand the passion building.

When Glorfindel saw the change in his love’s face, he took Erestor’s cock into his hand and started stroking him. He could feel the cock get bigger and he felt himself tingle.

“Come with me, my love,” Glorfindel whispered as he captured Erestor’s lips with his own and kissed him hard. He pushed his hips up one last time and felt Erestor’s semen on his fingers as he filled his husband.

“Ahhhh,” Erestor cried out as he came all over Glorfindel.

“Mmmm,” Glorfindel replied as he left a passion mark on Erestor’s neck for all to see. As he did this, he could feel himself get hard again.

The kiss on his neck sent chills down his spine as he could feel himself get hard again. He looked to his husband.

“Make love to me,” Glorfindel replied.

Erestor got up off Glorfindel as Glorfindel moved down the bed. Their obsession with one another was renewed again as Erestor took Glorfindel this time. Their souls reached out for one another as they came again. Both were quite out of breath as Erestor laid his body on his husband. When Erestor’s cock slipped from Glorfindel, he laid beside him with his head on his chest.

“I love you,” Erestor whispered as he kissed his lover’s heart.

“I love you,” Glorfindel replied and kissed his lover’s head.

The slept until it was time for dinner.

Upon entering their kitchen, the older elves watched as their sons were making dinner.

“Did you get any rest?” Erestor asked as he approached his son.

“Yes,” Amras replied. “We decided to make dinner here. Come and sit. All is ready.”

They all sat and ate a hearty dinner.

The next five months went quickly as loved ones were reunited. Amras was quite large as he was carrying twins. His Nada worried for him. They were sitting on the veranda one day drinking tea when Amras felt the first contraction. His fingers grasped the arms of his chair and his squeezed his eyes shut.

Erestor heard a noise beside him. “Amras!” Erestor went to his son.

“It’s time,” Amras said between clenched teeth.

“Glorfindel!” Erestor screamed.

The golden warrior was at the door before his son went into another contraction.

“Get Elrond,” Erestor replied. “It’s time.”

By the time Elrond and another healer appeared, Erestor and Elrohir had Amras in his own bed upstairs. They agreed to have a home birth for their children.

Glorfindel heard a hiss beside him. When he turned to look at Erestor, he noticed that the front of his tunic was wet.

“Erestor?” Glorfindel asked. “Why is your shirt wet?”

Erestor looked down at his tunic where his nipples were and wet spots.

“I don’t know,” he replied.

“I do,” Elrond said as he watched Amras have another contraction. “Your body is reacting to the child that is yours inside Amras. I don’t know how but your body knows that you will be helping in the nursing of these children. Amras talked of getting a wet nurse to help out. But it seems you are going to be that wet nurse, my friend.”

“That is why you are going to have the child that was meant for you,” Amras replied between contractions. “This will bond you to your child.”

“How do you know so much about children?” Erestor asked his son.

“You forgot I lived in a library most of my life and I read the book Elrond has on ellian’s. Ahhh! Here comes another one.”

Elrohir watched as his husband went through another contraction and out slipped the first of his children. It was blond from what he could tell.

“Your daughter, Erestor,” Elrond replied as he handed the child off to the healer to clean.

When the child was placed in Erestor’s arms, tears slipped out. She was the most beautiful little elfling he ever saw besides his son. The blond child looked into the person’s face before hers and smiled.

“Eámanë,” Erestor whispered.

“It’s a beautiful name as she is,” Glorfindel replied as he stroked her cheek with one finger.

“Come,” the healer said. “You need to feed her.”

Erestor and Eámanë were placed in a chair. He rose his tunic and his daughter latched on to his nipple, feeding from it like it was a natural thing to do.

Amras smiled as he watched his Nada nurse their daughter when he felt another contraction. He pushed as hard as he could knowing his strength was weakening. When he blew out his breath, his child was brought into this new world. Amras panted as his body relaxed.

“You did it, my love,” Elrohir whispered as he watched his son come into the world. “We have a son.” He kissed Amras’ lips lightly as he ran a cloth over his husband’s forehead.

“A son,” Amras murmured. Elrohir rose his husband up on the bed after Elrond cleaned him and place a new blanket on him. His son was placed in his arms for the first time. “Valandil,” he whispered.

“Valandil, I love that,” Elrohir replied as he tried the name on his tongue for the first time naming his son. The two of them came up with this name months ago.

Both families showed love in their eyes as each of them gazed into their children’s eyes. Each family was now complete for the first time in years.

THE END


End file.
